De l'utilité du Firewhisky
by Eikaow
Summary: " Tu es saoul, Potty. - J'ai jamais dit le contraire... "
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** De l'utilité du Firewhisky ...

**Pairing :** DMHP

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Romance, humour, twoshot ( en principe... :) )

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Bonsoir,

Bon et bien, me voici petite nouvelle sur ce fandom … ça devait arriver because ça fait pas moins de deux semaines que je lis des DMHP/HPDM à la pelle ET qu'en parallèle je relis la saga ( 4e tome in progress ) ET que plus j'avance dans la lecture ET que plus je lis de slash sur ce couple, plus je me dis « MAIS EVIDEMMENT ! ». L'évidence même. Braves petits, continuuuez T_T !

J'ose espérer que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part après lecture ! :)

A bientôt !

Amicalement,

****PS :**** Les noms sont en français, c'est à dire que si vous cherchez Snape, il n'est pas ici - ou presque - XD j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problèmes !

****-x-x-****

La fête battait son plein.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était bondée. Les accords endiablés d'un groupe de rock parvenaient d'un poste ensorcelé disposé sur une des tables de la vaste pièce rouge et or. Les élèves dansaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, mêlant à leur euphorie endiablée, cris et hurlements de victoire. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor venait de battre Serdaigle et s'assurait de fait, une place en finale contre Serpentard. L'heure était donc à la fête, Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas, encore un tantinet sobres s'étaient armés de leur baguette magique et s'attelaient à renforcer le sort de silence qui avait été lancé sur la salle commune depuis le début des festivités. Neville Londubat était complètement ivre et chantait à tue-tête, la cravate nouée autour de son front, une bouteille de Firewhisky vide en guise de micro, sur une des tables. Ron Weasley descendit du dortoir, un carton de bouteilles de biéraubeurre prêtes à l'emploi et fut aussitôt accueillit en héros. Il se frotta la nuque alors qu'un mince sourire fleurissait sur son visage rougie par l'alcool et que les insatiables Gryffons se ruèrent sur lui et sa précieuse cargaison.

Assisse dans un des fauteuils encore disponibles, un livre à la main, Hermione Granger soupira en observant le tableau : ce qui devait être en tout et pour tout une petite fête plutôt sobre était, et ce n'était finalement pas étonnant, une gigantesque beuverie. Levant les yeux au ciel en observant son petit ami roux trinquer, renversant avec une classe proche du niveau zéro, la moitié de sa bouteille sur lui, la jeune femme fronça soudainement les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce dans son ensemble. Où était passé Harry ? A ne pas s'y tromper, le survivant était encore là, il n'y a pas dix minutes de ça, faisant ( perdant, d'ailleurs ) un jeu à boire avec Seamus. Refermant son bouquin d'un claquement sec, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son petit ami et empoigna son bras afin de le tirer hors de l'agitation ambiante.

« Ron, est-ce que tu aurais vu Harry ?

- Herminione ! Comment ça va ? Cette fête est géniale, hein ? Rigola le garçon en enlaçant la jeune femme qui se dégagea aussitôt, un sourcil relevé à l'appui.

- Je suis sérieuse, Ronald ! Ça fait bien dix minutes que je ne l'ai pas vu et...

- Roooh mais laisse-le s'amuser ! Hips ! A tous les coups, il est occupé à savourer sa victoire de la plus douce des façons qui soit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Minauda t-il en la gratifiant d'une œillade. Et à ce propos, où est Ginny ?

- Justement, elle est là-bas, bougre d'âne ! » Désigna t-elle d'un mouvement de tête un coin de la pièce ou la jeune rouquine était occupée à danser avec énergie aux côtés de Lavande Brown.

Une déduction semblait de mise : Potter s'était fait la malle, et avec brio.

**-x-x-**

Il était minuit passé. Tout était calme et Merlin que c'était plaisant. Harry Potter déambulait dans les couloirs sombres du château, la démarche légèrement chancelante, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Cette victoire l'avait mis de telle bonne humeur qu'il avait, et il en était de grâce encore conscient, un peu abusé sur la bouteille. Peu importe, le fait étant qu'il se sentait présentement bien. Un peu euphorique, un peu benêt aussi peut-être … Surement. L'agitation propre à la salle commune lui avait néanmoins d'avantage monté à la tête que l'alcool et le jeune homme en avait profité pour s'éclipser ni vu ni connu afin de profiter du calme de l'école, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il faisait sombre et seule la Lune, pleine, suffisait à donner l'éclairage nécessaire aux travers des nombreux vitraux. Les ombres de ces derniers semblaient danser sur le sol, animant les lieux d'une atmosphère somme toute étrange et plutôt lugubre. Mais Harry était habitué à se promener de la sorte dans le château et il avait appris, depuis maintenant 6 ans qu'il faisait ses études ici, à ne plus craindre ces innombrables corridors tous aussi sinistres les uns que les autres. Non, en réalité et d'autant plus de nuit, Poudlard dégageait une magie, une atmosphère unique et plaisante à ses yeux. Une magie qui l'apaisait ; en témoignaient chacune de ses sorties nocturnes...

Seulement, là, présentement, il y avait plusieurs problèmes...

Premièrement, le jeune homme était saoul. Ceci expliquant cela, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa carte du maraudeur ce qui, deuxièmement, en toutes vraisemblances pouvait le faire tomber sur n'importe qui : fantômes ( et à ce titre, il grimaça en songeant au fait qu'il pourrait tomber sur Peeves, cette saleté d'esprit frappeur ), professeurs ( tout sauf Rogue, pitié ! A côté de ça, même le combo Rusard + Miss teigne semblait lui plaire d'avantage .. ), préfets … Harry se stoppa un instant et soupira d'agacement. Il s'adossa un instant contre le mur de pierres et songea – avec le peu de neurones viables qu'il lui restait - au fait qu'il pouvait effectivement tomber sur Malefoy. Cette sale fouine de Drago Malefoy, trainant dans le coin, bombant le torse afin d'exposer fièrement son blason de Préfet-en-chef et bien évidemment, à la recherche d'élèves à qui enlever des points. Quelle ne serait pas la joie immense de ce dernier s'il tombait effectivement sur lui dans un couloir à minuit passé et éméché de surcroit. Ce serait Noël avant l'heure pour le blondinet, sans aucun doute...

Harry décida donc, avec toute la sagesse l'animant encore à ce stade, de rebrousser chemin et de retrouver le plus rapidement possible la tour de Gryffondor. Il décuverait dans le dortoir et s'emparerait cette fois-ci de sa précieuse carte... Oui mais... Il devrait à nouveau entrer dans l'agitation de la salle commune et se mêler à la troupe de joyeux fêtards qui, à n'en pas douter, allaient exiger de lui qu'il boive à nouveau. D'un autre côté, s'il perdait encore des points, Hermione allait lui passer un savon maison et cette option était également à prendre en compte. Que faire ? Continuer et risquer de se faire pincer ? Rentrer et devoir à nouveau descendre une demi-bouteille de Firewhisky avec son ami irlandais ? Rentrer et devoir affronter la colère de son amie quant à sa petite balade ? …

« Tiens, tiens, Potter. Fit une voix goguenarde à l'autre bout du couloir. On a des problèmes d'insomnies, encore ? »

Outch.

Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans la pénombre du couloir adjacent, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus enjoué sur les lèvres, l'expression frisant la découverte du Saint-Graal.

Malchance 1-0 Potter. Au moins il n'avait pas/plus à se triturer la tête bien longtemps...

Le préfet avança pour enfin parvenir à sa hauteur, le toisant avec un certain mépris mélangé au bonheur manifeste dont il était sujet à l'idée de trouver Potter dans les couloirs et à cette heure. Malefoy jubilait et ça se voyait, au grand dam de Harry qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour chasser le sourire désabusé s'étant niché sur ses lèvres. La situation, pourtant chaotique, le faisait sourire... Et nul doute que Malefoy allait prendre ça pour un foutage de gueule dans les règles de l'art. En y réfléchissant, ça aussi c'était drôle... Ah la la. Toujours adossé contre le mur, le brun tenta de se refaire une expression plus ou moins neutre cependant qu'il secouait vivement la tête en essayant de se redresser légèrement.

« Malefoy. Fit-il, avec un semblant d'indifférence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? Encore en mission secrète pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Malefoy qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils en le dévisageant, la joie ayant subitement déserté son visage.

« Pas vraiment. Répondit-il, la voix basse et quelque peu enrouée. En fait, je me promenais... »

Le blond l'observa un instant, un sourcil relevé. De deux choses l'une, Potter n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal ET il se foutait de sa gueule en prime. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de raisons pour punir le brun et/ou user de son autorité mais cette fois-ci, il allait prendre bon-bon, le balafré ! Foi de Drago Malefoy.

« Oh ? Et petit pote Potter croit qu'il peut se pavaner quand bon lui semble dans le château ? C'est plutôt drôle, tiens... Parce que moi aussi je me promenais. Sauf que MOI, je suis préfét-en-chef et que l'insigne tâche qui m'a été confiée est de faire respecter l'ordre, prôna t-il en souriant à nouveau comme un dément. Aussi, je me vois au regret de devoir retirer trente poi... Que ? »

La phrase ne put être terminée, Potter venait d'agripper le bras du blond, le trainant derrière lui dans les couloirs tel un forcené.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? Aboya-t-il en essayant de défaire son bras, en vain.

- Chuuuut ! »

Visiblement le brun avait encore quelques ressources physiques. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, jeta le blond à l'intérieur, entra et la referma aussi sec, se laissant tomber contre le bois en soufflant comme un bœuf. D'un geste peu assuré, il sortit sa baguette et lança un rapide « alohomora » sur la serrure qui, contre toute attente, cliqueta démontrant la réussite du sort. Harry soupira de soulagement et se laissa de nouveau retomber contre la porte. La pièce était une salle de classe désaffectée ; de nombreuses tables et chaises s'entassaient en un mont informe dans le fond de la salle et seule la Lune fournissait l'éclairage nécessaire par la seule et unique fenêtre prenant place sur le mur du fond.

Malefoy s'épousseta et darda son regard noir sur l'autre garçon :

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te prends, Potter ou je...

- Chuuuut à la fin... ! »

Drago grogna pour la forme et se tut un instant, observant l'autre qui semblait prêter l'oreille contre la porte. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et chacun des deux retint son souffle tandis que les pas en question se faisaient entendre juste derrière la porte. Un moment - qui sembla durer une éternité - plus tard, ceux-ci se dissipèrent, semblant disparaître dans le fond du couloir. Potter soupira une nouvelle fois et un mince sourire niais vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Malefoy secoua la tête et assimila avec horreur le fait qu'il n'avait même pas songé à DENONCER Potter. Si ça se trouve et avec tout le bonheur du monde, c'était Rogue qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit alors la bouche afin de nuire, avec cette habitude lui étant propre, à l'autre mais ce dernier fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide. Saleté de Gryffondor de merde !

« Attends, attends... Je... Je vais t'expliquer, brailla Harry en ricanant allégrement. »

Le blond lança alors un « incendio » sur une vieille torchère fixée au mur de gauche et lorsque la lumière emplit doucement la pièce, il arqua un sourcil en direction de l'autre, toujours affalé par terre, dos à la porte, en train de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

« Potter... Tu ressembles à un psychopathe. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive au juste ? »

Le dit-Potter ricana une nouvelle fois et bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux levés au plafond. Il attendit quelques secondes, papillonnant des paupières avant de poser son regard sur Malefoy qui l'observait prudemment ; visiblement, le blond n'était pas rassuré et ça, ben ça le mettait en joie ! Il se sentait guilleret et le fait qu'il se retrouve présentement enfermé avec cet enfoiré de préfet - et de fait encore une fois, dans les emmerdes - ne semblait même pas entacher son accès de bien-être.

« Je... Hu hu.. Je suis un peu saoul. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, dardant son regard sur son vis-à-vis qui continuait à rire de façon légère ; sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment, un sourire vint également prendre place sur son visage. C'était trop beau ! Potter se baladait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ET Potter était ivre. Noël AVANT L'HEURE, DONC. Il allait faire un carton sur ce coup, oh oui ! Il se mit à rire à son tour.

« Alors comme ça, le chouchou du monde entier s'est pris une cuite pour fêter sa minable victoire contre les Serdaigles ? Questionna t-il pour la forme, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tapé juste. J'imagine que la tour Gryffondor doit être sans dessus-dessous ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête de McGonagall quand elle apprendra que vous avez fait la bringue sans son consentement ! Pas toi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Malefoy, souriant même de concert avec lui. Mais le sourire du blond s'effaça aussitôt qu'il perçu celui de son homologue lui étant visiblement adressé. Il le toisa à nouveau avec arrogance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Potter ? Le fait que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te dénoncer à ta directrice de maison ou le fait que toi et ton équipe minable allaient être interdit de quidditch pendant le reste du trimestre ? Ricana t-il. Et contre qui est votre prochain match ou plutôt devrais-je dire prochaine défaite ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... Mais c'est contre Serpentard, tiens donc. »

Malefoy déblatérait. Et Harry eut la soudaine envie de lui fermer son clapet. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de calme et se retrouver enfermé avec Malefoy qui caquetait à tout va ne contribuait mais alors vraiment pas à son repos mental.

« Malefoy... Ferme-la un peu. T'es plus intéressant quand tu la boucle... Soupira t-il en esquissant un sourire satisfait face à la mine déconfite de son homologue.

- Pardon ? Mais je t'emm...

- Ce qui me fait sourire c'est que tu sois toujours là... Avec moi, dans cette pièce, à déblatérer tes menaces stupides. C'est ça qui est drôle... »

Tout se passa alors très vite, le Serpentard empoigna l'autre par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant contre la porte, sa baguette sur la gorge.

« Je pense pas que tu sois en mesure de la ramener, Potty car vois-tu je me fais barrière pour ne pas te lancer un sort ici et maintenant.

- Humpf... Pourquoi te faire barrière, Malefoy ? Je t'en prie, fais ton boulot. Lance-moi un sortilège et va remuer la queue devant Rogue. »

Drago resserra la prise contre le cou de son ennemi, le faisant suffoquer ; Ce dernier continuait malgré tout à sourire, ses yeux embués ancrés dans les perles orages assombries par la colère. Harry ne répliquait pas, se contenant d'entretenir le contact visuel et à ce propos, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir baisser les yeux. Une minute semblait s'être écoulée quand toutefois, le blond songea qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il desserra sa prise aussitôt l'information ayant gagné son cerveau et se recula légèrement, la baguette toujours pointée sur le brun.

« J'ai mieux comme plan, Potty. Je vais rester encore un peu et admirer la déchéance que représente ton existence. T'es vraiment pathétique à regarder, il faut que j'ancre ce souvenir en moi à tout jamais, c'est une occasion en or. Je t'en prie, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Le rouge et or laissa échapper un soupir d'amusement en observant l'autre prendre une chaise, la placer pile devant lui et s'installer dessus nonchalamment, posant ses coudes sur le dossier.

« Je me demande qui est le plus pathétique, Malefoy. Celui qui l'est ou celui qui regarde ?

- C'était bien la petite sauterie, Potter ? S'enquit-il, éludant ses propos. Pourquoi en être partie, la rançon de la gloire devient trop lourde à porter ?

- Et bien... Murmura t-il, visiblement ( trop? ) amusé par le tournant que prenait la situation. Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui...

- Va savoir, je trouve la situation amusante. Et ce qui m'amuse mérite mon intérêt, répondit-il en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste badin. »

Harry profita du moment d'inattention du blond pour faire glisser sa main vers le bois de sa baguette restée à côté mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de l'autre qui lança un « accio » en direction de celle-ci. La baguette vola dans sa direction et atterrit gracieusement dans sa main. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je te préfère sans baguette, Potty. Tu n'en es que plus pathétique.

- « Amusant », « Intérêt », « Préfère » … Stop les compliments, Malefoy, je vais croire que tu me drague.

- Mais bien sûr. Je viens de te jeter dans une classe vide et ait refermé la porte derrière moi. Sincèrement, y'a quoi dans ton esprit tordu, Potter ? S'enquit-il, une grimace de dégoût à l'appui.

- Pas grand chose te concernant, j'en ai peur... Déçu ? » Fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Drago envoya valser sa chaise qui heurta violemment le mur et saisit une nouvelle fois l'autre par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant rageusement contre la porte qui émit un craquement sinistre – ou bien était-ce le corps de Potter ?.

« Arrête de jouer au plus fin avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais seul dans les couloirs ?

- Hmpf... Encore en train de me sauter dessus, Malefoy. C'est pathétique. Répondit-il sur le même ton employé plus tôt par le blond.

- Réponds, putain ! »

Le brun grimaça sous la poigne féroce de son homologue. Malefoy n'y allait pas de main morte... Et ça tombait plutôt bien car lui aussi n'avait pas l'attention de se retenir. Place au spectacle.

Leurs visages étaient de nouveau espacés que de quelques centimètres et forçant sur la poigne du blond, il avança son visage jusqu'à frôler l'oreille de son vis-à-vis qui tressaillit aussitôt sans pour autant se reculer. La bonne affaire, songea Harry en souriant de plus belle. De deux choses l'une, il était encore rond comme une boule pour oser agir de la sorte et le fait que Malefoy ne se déroba pas face à son approche lui envoya de rapides et bizarres frissons dans tous le corps. La sensation qui coulait en lui était étrange et incongrue, mais pas déplaisante... Et c'était ça le PIRE !

« Au risque de me répéter, susurra t-il contre les mèches platines, la même chose que toi, je me promenais...

- Arrête de me provoquer, Potter ou tu vas le payer très cher. » répondit-il trop rapidement et avec une voix trop rauque à son goût.

Potter avait bu du Firewhisky, il pouvait sentir les effluves âcres contre son visage et la véracité des faits, à savoir qu'ils étaient de ce fait beaucoup trop proches une fois encore, ne sembla pas l'atteindre si bien qu'il colla lui aussi sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'autre garçon.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Le survivant aime les queues ? Pauvre Belette femelle... Pas étonnant qu'elle tourne autour de Blaise, Dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Hum... Tu passes du coq à l'âne, Dray. »

Le dit-Drago frissonna à l'entente de son surnom. De quel droit osait-il ? Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Potter était saoul. Pourquoi ne retournait-il pas une bonne droite à ce connard de balafré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore dénoncé ? Rogue devait surement être encore dans les parages, ou un autre professeur... La situation prenait un tournant inattendu. Dangereux. Piquant. Interdit. Délicieux.

« C'est quoi la vérité, le secret salace que tu caches à tout le monde, Potter ?

- Tu aimerais que ce soit vrai, n'est-ce pas **Drago** ? Tu aimerais que je prenne ta queue entre mes lèvres, hein ? Dis-le, n'est pas peur de paraître encore plus pathétique que tu ne l'est. »

Malefoy frissonna à nouveau. Un frisson qui se répercuta telle une onde dans chaque recoins de son corps. Il abattit son poing contre le bois, à quelques centimètres du visage du survivant qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, continuant de le fixer avec amusement. Les yeux couleur émeraudes étaient cependant assombries de façon évidente. Merde, voilà qu'il songeait qu'il trouvait Potter sexy à le fixer de la sorte, les yeux embués par l'alcool – mais pas que ? - et ce sourire suffisant toujours perché sur ses lèvres... Ses lèvres.. Par Salazar, qu'il arrête de faire passer sa langue contre.

« Tu es saoul, Potty.

- J'ai jamais dis le contraire...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Peut-être mais... »

Le préfet relâcha aussitôt l'autre et esquissa un mouvement de recul mais c'était sans compter la main du brun qui s'accrocha à sa robe et le fit retomber lourdement sur lui ; le blond plaqua ses mains contre la porte, de chaque côtés du visage du brun, tentative pour se rattraper dans sa chute. Le gryffondor se mordit subrepticement la lèvre et laissa échapper un gémissement sourd quand le bassin de son homologue retomba lourdement contre le sien... Cette sensation. Délicieuse. Innommable. Interdite. Bien sûr qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il préférait les hommes ; les vestiaires de Quidditch lui avait fait comprendre que son propre corps réagissait à la vue de ceux de ses homologues masculins …Présentement, les torses se touchaient presque et il porta une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre l'oreille du blond, collant ses lèvres contre sa peau en soupirant d'aise :

« … Je sais ce que j'affirme quand je dis que tu bandes. »

Drago émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main inquisitrice se poser au creux de son pantalon au même titre qu'une langue taquine vint flatter le lobe de son oreille. C'était vrai et il ne s'en était jusqu'alors pas rendu compte : il avait une érection, tension douloureuse dans son bas-ventre. Putain de merde, il bandait ! Potter parvenait à le faire bander !

« Toi aussi, t'aimes les queues, Drago... Hein, ouais ?

- Potter est une tapette...

- Potter a envie que tu le touche... Souffla t-il, extatique en accentuant la pression de sa main par dessus le tissu.

- Dé-dégage ta main... ! »

Les souffles saccadés qui sortaient de la bouche du Serpentard étaient tout sauf anodin à ce stade.

« … Oblige-moi. »

Pour toutes réponses, il colla ses lèvres sur celles du brun, jouant immédiatement de sa langue afin d'y explorer l'intérieur. Harry sourit contre la chair charnue posée – plus exactement plaquée - contre la sienne et ouvrit la bouche afin d'accueillir cette langue impétueuse. Le baiser était fiévreux, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Potter laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que l'autre inclinait la tête afin de donner plus d'accès à ses mouvements ; Malefoy était doué, incontestablement. Il détacha ses mains du corps du blond et les porta contre ses joues afin d'y flatter la peau, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les mèches argentées. L'autre en fit de même, ébouriffant plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà les mèches sombres et alors que les corps se plaquaient plus durement l'un contre l'autre. Néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard, le préfet cassa l'échange et se releva soudainement, sa respiration erratique le trahissant sous toutes les manières. _« Sympa la vue »_ songea un Potter débraillé et détendu au possible.

« Trop facile, Potter... Ricana le blond en ancrant ses orbes grisâtres encore voilées par le fougueux échange dans ses consœurs émeraude tout aussi assombries.

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi là, Malefoy... » Trancha le Gryffy en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais cependant que ses yeux scannaient le corps fin et gracieux lui faisant face avec une envie évidente.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin et se pencha une nouvelle fois contre le visage du brun qui essaya de happer ses lèvres, en vain.

- Je te conseille de rentrer bien sagement chez les Gryffondors et d'aller décuver dans ton dortoir, Potty.

- Arrête de m'appeler Potty, connard... Souffla t-il en frôlant la bouche rougie par le précédent échange.

- Reviens me voir le jour où tu seras sobre et... Hum, on verra ce qu'on peut faire, **Potty**. »

Il fit glisser sa langue contre les lèvres du brun d'un rapide mouvement puis se releva, récupéra sa baguette et lança celle du Gryffondor sur ses genoux en esquissant un sourire suffisant alors que l'autre lui lançait un regard noir.

« A un d'ces quatre, ivrogne. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et poussa le lourd battant contre lequel l'autre était toujours affalé et ne souhaitait visiblement pas bouger – l'occasion de faire chier le Serpentard est, quoi qu'on en dise, toujours au beau fixe! – puis quitta la pièce, se volatilisant dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Désormais seul, Harry soupira et bascula la tête en arrière en esquissant un autre sourire énigmatique.

« Connard de Serpentard... »

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** De l'utilité du Firewhisky ...

**Pairing :** DMHP

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** Romance, humour, twoshot ( en principe... :) )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Bonsoir,

Wahouu, tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que la fiction vous plaise :) ! Et j'essaierais de prendre le temps d'y répondre. Bref, non vous ne rêvez pas, un chapitre le jour d'après ; c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis que je publie ici, je crois. Sortez le Firewhisky XD ! Je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup à faire interagir ces deux là, notamment à rendre maboule Harry. XD C'est devenu une nouvelle passion ! Aussi je pense faire encore durer un peu le suspense et ne vais pas me cantonner au twoshot . Un peu d'amusement, que diable !

Allez, je vous laisse lire. Merci encore et à bientôt ! :)

Amicalement,

****-x-x-****

****Salle commune de Gryffondor, 7h45****

« Harry, mais enfin où étais-tu ? ! »

Le dit-Harry réprima un grognement alors que son amie aux cheveux châtains se précipitait sur lui, ses traits trahissant son inquiétude. Le jeune homme lui rendit gauchement son étreinte et passa une main fatiguée dans sa tignasse hirsute alors qu'elle l'observait, en attente d'une réponse ou plutôt d'une bonne excuse quant à sa disparition momentanée ayant duré pas moins de … Toute la nuit. Ron était encore en train de déjeuner et la jeune femme savait par ce dernier que le brun n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

« Écoute Hermione, on en parle plus tard si tu veux bien ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche là... Et..

- Harry James Potter ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer de la sorte ? Je te rappelle que nous avons cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure !

- Justement, raison de plus pour que je me dépêche ! Se força t-il à sourire en s'éclipsant en direction des dortoirs. Je vous rejoins en classe... »

Les mains sur les hanches et un regard courroucé dirigé vers lui, elle acquiesça néanmoins et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

« Hermione, attends .. ! »

Granger se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard. Harry se frotta la nuque et se mit à sourire comme un parfait crétin. Cerveau en compote, bonjour.

« Heu, je suis un peu dans le cirage … On a quoi comme cours ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, désabusée.

« On a deux heures d'enchantements, monsieur l'amnésique. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu cette nuit ? ! Allez, dépêches-toi !

- Oui, oui. Merci ! »

Ouf, au moins il n'avait pas Rogue et le professeur Flitwick était relativement souple en ce qui concernait les retards, notamment avec lui. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là, donc. Un regain de bonheur le toucha alors et ce malgré la grosse barre s'évertuant à lui vriller la tête. Il avait la gueule de bois, pas la peine de le nier mais surtout il avait passé la nuit dans cette foutue salle de classe, le sommeil l'ayant gagné dès que Malefoy fut parti... Gnuh ? Une petite minute... Son cœur s'emballa soudainement violemment.

Ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, hein ? Ha ha.

Ah bordel ! …

Tout – ou presque - lui revint en mémoire ! Merlin, il avait fait des avances – et quelles avances ! - à Drago Malefoy ! Pire, ils s'étaient embrassés – Qui avait commencé, QUI ? ! -, PIRE il avait aimé ça ! PI-RE, ça avait failli aller plus loin que le simple baiser … Okay roulage de patin... AAAAH !

_« PLUS JAMAIS ! Plus jamais je ne touche une goutte de Firewhisky ! Plus jamais je ne joue contre Seamus, plus jamais je ne sors de ce dortoir, plus jamais je ne... Fais chi-er..._ » Se lamenta t-il en écrasant son front contre le mur du dortoir, par intermittence.

_« Reviens me voir le jour où tu seras sobre et... Hum, on verra ce qu'on peut faire, Potty. »_

Harry se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de concert avec le souvenir qui emplissait son crâne. Attendez une minute, se pourrait-il que Malefoy ait aimé ça également ? ! Non mais on nageait en pleine quatrième dimension ! Lui et Malefoy ? ! Cette sale fouine imbue de sa personne, fils de mangemort, lèche-pompe personnel de la chauve-souris graisseuse, lâche – _Il n'était pas si lâche que ça pourtant cette nuit... La ferme, conscience ! _- , moqueur, arrogant, calculateur, narcissique – _Il peut se le permettre, en même temps... __LA FERME !_ - …

Non, non. L'évidence étant que Malefoy s'était foutu de lui – encore. Il ne pouvait en être autrement … N'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme poussa un juron, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il enleva rageusement chacun de ses vêtements et entra sous la douche sans attendre que celle-ci soit chaude. Hélas son esprit s'égara une fois de plus … : D'un autre côté, c'était vrai que Malefoy était plutôt agréable à regarder dans son genre... Son allure droite et fière, ce sourire arrogant constamment perché sur ses lèvres faisant croire qu'il vient de faire un mauvais coup, ses yeux gris qui semble vous scanner de l'intérieur, ses cheveux blonds qu'il délaissait désormais de tout gel... Une insidieuse chaleur se nicha dans les reins du Gryffondor. Non mais franchement, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à l'embrasser lui, même pour une vulgaire blague. Malefoy arborait toujours un rictus proche du dégoût dès qu'il s'agissait de lui … Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? !

Pourquoi ? !

Pour-quoi … ?

_« STOP le carnage, Potter ! »_ Se fustigea t-il aussitôt alors que son mal de tête revenait.

Il tourna le bouton de douche sur « froid » et soupira, désabusé. Repenser aux événements de cette nuit l'excitait, il était assurément en retard et la suite promettait d'être drôle... Vraiment. A tous niveaux.

**-x-x-**

La matinée passa trop vite aux yeux de Harry qui n'avait mais alors rien suivi aux cours, récoltant les remontrances de ses professeurs. Il cogitait trop, ne parvenant pas à mettre son cerveau – ne serais-ce que cinq minutes – sur OFF. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller déjeuner... Déjeuner voulait dire aller dans la Grande Salle. Aller dans la grande Salle voulait dire être dans la même pièce que les Serpentards et être dans la même pièce que les Serpentards, aux vues des évènements s'étant déroulés cette nuit, voulait dire garder un self-control à toutes épreuves face aux moqueries de Malefoy. Laquelle fouine n'allait pas se gêner pour lui pourrir la vie au centuple, cela va sans dire... La voix boudeuse de Ron le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je crois que le cours de Potions, cet après-midi, va m'achever... » Bougonna t-il alors qu'ils sortaient du cours de métamorphose.

Harry grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient un cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentards... Aie aie aie, bonjour l'ambiance ! Malefoy et Rogue, deux des plaies de Poudlard réunies dans la même salle. Une préparation psychologique semblait s'imposer...

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles complètement ailleurs...

- Non, ça va. Je tentais de ne pas déprimer en pensant à cet aprem, mentit-il.

- Tu m'étooooonnes, bailla le rouquin. Pouaah, je meurs de faim !

- Pour changer... » Soupira Hermione.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et aussitôt les yeux du brun se posèrent sur la table des Serpentards, dans le fond à gauche. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il avisa une tête blonde entourées de ses sbires; ils étaient tous là : Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Nott... ô joie. Potter dirigea alors son regard sur leur propre table, évitant religieusement de risquer de rencontrer les orbes grises inquisitrices qui, connaissant Malefoy, n'allaient pas se gêner pour le mettre mal à l'aise en public dès que ce dernier l'aurait vu.

Et il n'y manqua pas... A peine se fussent-ils installés que le Gryffondor sentit comme des picotements dans sa nuque.

« Mon pote.. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, fit remarquer Weasley, mais Malefoy a le regard rivé sur nous. C'est quoi son problème encore à la fouine ?

- Laisse tomber, l'ignorer est encore la meilleure des choses à faire » répondit Harry en esquissant un autre frisson alors qu'il sentait clairement les orbes orageuses posées sur lui.

Le survivant s'étonna néanmoins de la relative souplesse de son ennemi : Un simple regard inquisiteur, c'était tout ? Pas de remarques blessantes ni de moqueries bien placées ? Hermione ayant remarqué le comportement somme toute étrange de son ami, fronça les sourcils en l'observant en coin. En temps normal, Harry aurait rendu son regard à Malefoy … Hum, non vraiment il leur cachait quelque chose et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec la nuit dernière ET le Serpentard. Que s'était-il passé ? En passant devant les sabliers géants, elle avait vu – et avait soupiré de soulagement, Merlin – que la maison Gryffondor n'avait pourtant pas perdu de points.

A l'autre bout de la salle, le vert et argent avait glissé sa joue dans la paume de sa main et un rictus étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait la table des Gryffondors. La situation l'amusait grandement ! Potter était à nouveau sobre, Potter était à nouveau prude, Potter était encore plus pathétique que cette nuit. Bref, Potter méritait qu'on lui rappelle son comportement.

« Drago, ça va ? Tu ne mange rien ? S'enquit Pansy d'une voix de miel en servant son assiette ; ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien, roucoula t-il après quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence en soupirant d'aise.

- Toi, t'as coincé des pauvres petits gryffondors cette nuit » Affirma Blaise avec amusement.

Drago émit un autre soupir amusé et consentit enfin à détacher son regard de la table des rouge et or ; un minimum de discrétion s'imposait s'il voulait continuer à jouer avec Potter.

« Ouais. J'en ai coincé un, c'était amusant .. Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui a cru me coincer, pathétique » Ricana t-il, énigmatique en s'emparant de son jus de citrouille.

Le reste du repas se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne provoque de scandale. Les deux princes de Poudlard étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus calmes et c'était peut-être ça le plus... Bizarre, songea Hermione. Ron quant à lui, n'avait visiblement rien calculé et continuait joyeusement de se remplir la panse.

Les Serpentards quittèrent la salle les premiers, le blond ouvrant naturellement la marche ; Arrivé à la table des rouge et or, il s'arrêta un instant, un sourire au lèvre. Harry bloqua aussi sec en avisant le regard noir que son ami roux dirigeait au dessus de son épaule. Okay, Malefoy était derrière lui. Ne pas réagir. Prôner l'indifférence. Bordel de … !

« On t'a jamais appris à manger proprement, Weasmoche ?

- On t'a jamais appris à pas te la raconter à longueur de temps, sale fouine ? Répliqua froidement le rouquin en le dévisageant d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu sais les trucs qui sont à côté de ton assiette ? On les appelle couteau et fourchette. Tu devrais apprendre à t'en servir, ça changerait ta vie.

- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire, Malefoy ? Intervint Granger en reposant son bouquin. Comme par exemple, aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?

- Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? S'enquit-il en ignorant royalement la jeune femme, se baissant pour arriver à hauteur du brun. Moi qui venait pour t'entendre brailler contre ma formidable personne.

Harry lança un regard exaspéré à ses amis avant de soupirer. Tout mais ne pas le regarder. Tout mais ne pas se retourner.

« Retourne retirer des points à tout va, Malefoy, tu t'amuseras surement plus. » Répondit-il froidement, continuant sagement de manger.

Malefoy ricana. Le comportement de Potter était TROP facile à analyser : le petit choupinet avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, faisait tout pour garder son self-control afin de ne pas interagir avec lui sous peine de montrer qu'envers et contre tout il avait aimé leur hum.. Échange et surtout, il n'avait rien raconté à ses ami(e)s, grand bien lui en fasse. Non vraiment, le petit Potty prude ne l'intéressait pas autant que le Potter chaud bouillant, prêt à s'abaisser à -lui – faire n'importe quoi. Drago était bisexuel, ce n'était pas une nouveauté ; tout le château était au courant et lui ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec un père mangemort pour en plus devoir dissimuler ses préférence sexuelle lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Bref, le fait étant qu'il gardait un souvenir plutôt délicieux de son interaction avec Potter et il n'était pas question de stopper la machine alors qu'elle était en marche.

« Tu as surement raison, Potty. Je vais aller traquer tes petits copains dans le couloir du... Hum, disons 4e étage ? Au déplaisir, les crétins ! »

Granger et Weasley regardèrent l'autre s'éloigner en compagnie de sa bande et grimacèrent en reprenant leurs activités respectives – s'empiffrer pour l'un et lire pour l'autre, en l'occurrence. Harry se risqua un regard vers l'entrée de la grande salle quand il fut sûr que Malefoy ne le prendrait pas en flagrant délit de reluquage. C'était subtil et collait parfaitement à la perfidie du blond : Drago venait de lui filer un rencard, là tout de suite, dans le couloir du 4e étage ; précisément où ils se trouvaient la nuit dernière.

_« Oh putain … »_

« Heu... J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens, déclara t-il en se levant de table sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione et celui interrogateur de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux ? T'as même pas mangé !

- Une petite affaire à régler, je reviens vite. »

Et il quitta la table, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Ron interrogea sa petite amie du regard en l'observant filer.

« ça doit être important pour qu'il parte comme ça …

- ... Hum. On dirait bien que ça a plus d'importance que ce que je croyais, en effet. Marmonna la jeune femme en avisant la silhouette du brun qui disparaissait au loin.

- Gnuh, de quoi ?

- Rien rien... »

**-x-x-**

Harry serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointure. Malefoy se foutait de lui et de la plus basse façon qui soit ! Il allait lui rembarrer son caquet une bonne fois pour toute avant que tout ceci ne dégénère ! Ok, il avait fait une connerie mais pour sa défense, il était ivre et Malefoy n'avait qu'à pas lui sauter dessus – à deux reprises, soit dit en passant ! ( Ndla : Oui Potter était le roi de la mauvaise foi ). Il marchait rageusement dans les couloirs et les élèves l'observaient d'un air interrogateur mais il fallait avouer que plus le couloir du 4e étage se rapprochait, plus sa détermination était inversement proportionnelle. Et quand la porte de la salle de classe, lieu et témoin de son pathétisme chronique d'ivrogne notoire était en vue, il ne faisait plus du tout le fier. Néanmoins, n'étant pas survivant qui veut, le brun s'engouffra dans la salle, refermant une nouvelle fois soigneusement derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort. Et évidemment quand il se retourna, la vision qui s'offrit à lui confirmèrent quelques affreuses pensées – pour le moins déplacées - dont il se serait bien passé : Malefoy était là, assis négligemment sur une chaise, la jambe repliée contre son genou et un sourire suffisant perché sur son visage alors qu'il fixait sans ciller le nouveau venu. Une phrase de trois kilomètres pour dire que Malefoy était SEXY. Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« La matinée a été dure, Potter ? » Ricana le blond en l'observant.

Pour toutes réponses, le brun lui offrit un regard ; le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Puis n'y tenant plus, il combla un peu plus l'espace les séparant.

« Écoute Malefoy, je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire et je te conseille d'arrêter ou ça pourrait dégénérer, et plus que tu ne le crois. »

Le sourire sur le visage du blond redoubla d'intensité. Le calme factice de Potter était un bonheur à observer. Il se redressa et posa ses coudes contre ses genoux en inclinant la tête avec amusement.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait dégénérer ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, Potty.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça pour commencer !

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce sobriquet ridicule te va à merveille. »

Le brun le fusilla du regard et secoua la tête en signe d'agacement profond.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Oh mais je ne t'ai pas _demandé_ de venir... On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas confondre rêve et réalité ?

- Je suis sérieux. Une bonne fois pour toute, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

- Pfff, pas drôle Potter... Soupira t-il en se laissant à nouveau aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. T'es plus marrant quand t'as fait joujou avec une bouteille de Firewhisky. Enfin je dis une... Il y en avait combien ? »

Harry rageait. Malefoy souriait. Harry luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, Malefoy n'attendait que ça, par soucis d'égalité des scores. Il était Drago Malefoy, il ne pouvait se permettre de sauter une nouvelle fois sur Potter, ce n'était pas concevable. Aussi son objectif était purement simpliste : il allait faire craquer Potter avant. Pourquoi ? Bonne question... Probablement parce qu'envers et contre tout, ce nouveau jeu s'étant mis en place entre eux l'amusait grandement. Et merde, ça lui faisait mal au cul de l'avouer encore une fois mais Potter était sexy une fois complètement désinhibé mais également quand il était à cran. Et présentement, le brun était à cran. Dans tous les cas, c'était encore un peu flou dans l'esprit du jeune homme blond mais une choses était sûre : il voulait s'amuser et ainsi combler l'ennui chronique auquel il était sujet. Ouais décidément, faire craquer Potter était un bon compromis.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé ! Putain, j'étais ivre et je ne suis aucunement étonné que tu en ai profité pour avoir une occasion supplémentaire de me pourrir la vie ! Tu sais ce que tu es, Malefoy ? Une plaie. Une gigantesque plaie !

- Ah la la... Soupira le blond en levant les paumes au ciel. C'est toujours moi le méchant dans l'histoire.

- Quel autre rôle voudrais-tu avoir ? Tu n'as de cesse de me pourrir l'existence depuis qu'on a 11 ans ! »

La colère à l'état brut suintait des propos du gryffondor et Drago ne put que s'en enchanter d'avantage. Trop facile, décidément.

- Il y a bien un rôle qui me plairait...

- P-pardon ?

- Oh allez Potter, arrête de jouer à la vierge effarouchée. Je sais, tu sais, nous savons tous les deux que tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Et je ne questionne pas, j'affirme. »

Malefoy 1-0 Potter.

La mâchoire du rouge et or s'écrasa au sol en un bruit imaginaire. Qu'on le pince afin qu'il se réveille, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas se jeter sur l'autre. SURTOUT pas. Qu'on s'entende bien, se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, hein ? Oui oui, évidemment...

« Si tu pouvais réfréner tes envies de meurtres, Potter, ça m'arrangerait. Continua le blond, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Je... je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et bascula la tête en arrière.

« Évidemment, tu as le quotient intellectuel d'un scrout à pétards, mon petit Potty. C'est surement pour ça que tu es le chouchou du monde entier, les ignorants sont bénis à ce qu'il paraît.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, permets-moi de continuer à t'ignorer, ça devrait m'être bénéfique ! Et tu devrais en faire autant, pour changer ! Sur ce... »

Et n'attendant aucune réponse, il déverrouilla la porte et quitta la pièce. Une fois seul ( Ndla : Chacun son tour, pas de jaloux ), le blond s'affala contre sa chaise et laissa échapper un ricanement à la fois amusé et blasé. Certes elle risquait d'être longue mais tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, son entreprise allait bon train : Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, Potter allait craquer et lui allait savourer, foi de Drago Malefoy !

**-x-x-**

_« Ce connard de Malefoy ! »_

Harry découpait rageusement ses ingrédients, n'ayant cure qu'il envoyait un tas d'épluchures sur les tables voisines. Déjà que le cours de Potions ne l'inspirait pas en temps normal, aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien pire. Le jeune homme s'imaginait qu'il tenait le vert et argent entre ses mains et prenait un malin plaisir à trancher comme un parfait psychopathe. Au moins le remède était efficace... Un peu. Bon d'accord, il ne l'était pas !

« Mr Potter, si vous continuez à hacher vos menus ingrédients de la sorte, je vous envoie immédiatement dans la forêt interdite afin d'y calmer vos pulsions. En attendant, vous dérangez vos camarades, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. »

Il était en pétard et évidemment, Rogue non plus n'allait pas rater une occasion de lui faire perdre la boule. Il le gratifia d'un regard blasé et sous les regards pacifiques – et suppliant de Hermione - de ses ami(e)s, se força à se calmer. Les minutes suivantes se passèrent sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'on tape à la porte. Malefoy entra dans la salle de sa démarche traînante.

« Désolé pour mon retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mr Malefoy. Asseyez-vous rapidement. »

Évidemment Malefoy n'écopait d'aucune sentence quand à son retard – pourquoi d'ailleurs ? - Harry grimaça en songeant que si ça avait été lui, il était bon pour repartir d'où il venait ! Alors que Drago se dirigeait en direction de la table où était installé Zabini, le maître des Potions prit à nouveau la parole :

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez vous assoir aux côtés de Mr Potter. Peut-être votre présence et vos compétences suffiront à ce qu'il sache découper correctement ses racines de gingembre. Weasley, allez avec Zabini. »

Le gryffondor – autant que son ami roux – affichait une mine déconfite. Il fallait bien entendu que la malchance légendaire dont il était sujet ne décide d'agir à nouveau. Harry songea, avec dépit, à absorber du Felix Felicis jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

« Alors Potter, le complexe du héros frappe encore, on ne peut s'empêcher de dévoiler ses prouesses ? se moqua le blond, à voix basse, en avisant le chantier présent sur la table de travail alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

- La ferme. T'étais où d'abord ? ! cracha ce dernier.

- Ma vie t'intéresse ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Potter est le roi de la mauvaise foi.

- Bordel, si tu...

- Potter ! Aboya Rogue. Si votre but est de rester incompétent, vous pouvez aussi bien vous privez de venir à mon cours ! »

Le rouge et or ne répondit rien et gratifia son voisin d'un regard torve. Lequel voisin affichait un sourire en coin en le fixant de ses iris gris et pénétrants. _« Putain, qu'il arrête ! »_ grogna Potter pour lui-même alors qu'en même temps, une étrange chaleur gagnait son corps. C'était quoi cette réaction ? !

« Arrête de me fixer, siffla t-il alors qu'il se remettait au travail et que Rogue était à une distance raisonnable de leur table.

- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Roucoula l'autre en observant les gestes grossiers dont il usait pour couper ses ingrédients.

- Mais... Mais évidemment !

- Dis-moi, je te plais, Potter ? »

Bim. Harry faillit s'étrangler et en fit aussitôt tomber son couteau qui s'écrasa au sol en un bruit sourd.

« Potter, de-hors !

- Mais... C'est... Malefoy qui .. !

- Je m'en moque. Vous sortez immédiatement de mon cours ! Et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. »

Le brun poussa un juron et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il injuria le blondinet et sa pseudo mine innocente à deux sous en passant à ses côtés puis quitta le cachot en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte le plus bruyamment possible. La journée était en tout et pour tout, un véritable fiasco. Néanmoins, tout n'était pas perdu... Ce soir, et une bonne fois pour toute, il irait remettre en place ce connard de Serpentard. Peu importe la façon, l'autre allait payer ! En attendant, il remonta quatre à quatre dans la tour des Gryffondors et s'enferma dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure de la journée. Du calme, il lui fallait du calme.

**A suivre …**

**Pauvre Harry, hu hu hu XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** De l'utilité du Firewhisky ...

**Pairing :** DMHP

**Rating :** M

**Genres **: Romance, humour, threeshot

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Bonjour,

Big mea culpa pour le retard mais j'ai eu un taff monstre dernièrement ! Heureusement le -long- week-end de Pâques arrivait à temps pour que je termine et poste enfin la fin de cette histoire rocambolesque, XD. Puissiez-vous continuer d'apprécier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, c'est le dernier chapitre :'( ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews – et désolée pour celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu :/ ça viendra j'espère! - et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures ! Nul doute que j'écrirais d'autres Drarry dans un avenir proche because « pardon mais c'est trop bon ! Huuuu » ;)

A plus les zouzous !

Amicalement,

**PS :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes, il est un peu plus d'une heure du mat', je me suis gavée de chocolat toute la sainte journée, je suis fatiguée, XD. Bonnes fêtes de Pâques !

**-x-x-**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Les cours allaient bientôt se terminer et les élèves allaient de fait, bientôt abonder dans la salle commune. Il lui fallait trouver un plan rapidement ; il avait déjà opté pour une dénomination purement simpliste et qui s'intitulait « Faire payer Drago Malefoy » mais le déroulement du plan en lui-même apportait encore quelques problèmes. Tout d'abord, il était évident à Harry qu'il devait frapper avant, de façon décisive, avant que le Serpentard ne s'engage sur une voie qui le fasse complètement perdre pieds. Malefoy était fourbe, perfide, vicieux et excellait en matière de « Rendre dingue Potter » ; pire, c'était un précurseur, probablement plus rien à apprendre dans ce domaine ou presque. C'était en tout et pour tout une guerre d'usure ; chacun des deux parties avait un coup à jouer et le gryffondor se triturait les méninges pour porter un coup décisif ce soir. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre que le blond arrogant se pavane dans le château avec en réserve un argument de poids contre lui, à savoir celui de son dérapage nocturne dans cette foutue salle de classe ! Bien sûr, il pourrait suivre la direction empruntée par le blond et continuer sur le _« Mais toi aussi tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester, Malefoy »_ mais c'était trop hum... Fade. Trop facile. Trop Serpentardesque. Il lui fallait trouver mieux... Or, en bon gryffondor qu'il était, la première solution lui étant venue et lui apparaissant la plus simple, était d'aller casser la figure à ce stupide serpent. Ni plus ni moins. Si les Serpentards étaient relativement méticuleux en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de leur matière grise, les rouge et or quant à eux prônaient d'avantage l'action en premier lieu et la réflexion en second. Harry rageait en songeant à un plan de cet acabit … C'était tellement évident, notamment pour quelqu'un comme Malefoy et à ce titre il ne se gênerait pas, à nouveau, pour le rendre chèvre. _« Alors Potter, encore en train d'agir comme un Troll ? »_ Imita le brun d'une voix fluette en grimaçant devant son reflet que lui renvoyait le soleil couchant filtrant à travers une des fenêtres du dortoir.

Plus bas de l'agitation se faisait entendre. Les cours étaient terminés et dès lors la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Ron à la mine dépitée suivi de Neville qui semblait être au même stade de l'accablement.

« Si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillé pour me faire renvoyer de classe... Bougonna le rouquin en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit.

- M'en parle pas.. Cet enfoiré de Malefoy … ! Grogna Harry en le rejoignant.

- Tu aurais du voir l'ambiance, souffla Neville en s'asseyant sur sa valise, face aux autres. Dès que tu n'étais plus là, Rogue s'en est pris à nous comme pour palier à ton absence. Cet homme est dingue...

- Mais complètement ! Se releva Ron en agitant les bras. Zabini m'a fait vivre un enfer et je suis sûr que Rogue voyait tout mais ne disait rien exprès ! Jamais il n'engueulerait un de ses précieux serpentards, pfff ! »

Harry écoutait d'une oreille; il se racla la gorge quand un semblant de silence revint :

« Et... Hum, et Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ? Tu penses bien, aussi fier qu'un paon ! Il a terminé sa potion avant tout le monde, Rogue l'a félicité, à donné vingt points à Serpentard et il a eu l'autorisation de quitter le cours... C'est ni plus ni moins que du favoritisme ! »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. La désinvolture de Malefoy pendant les cours de Rogue l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! De même que l'attitude du maître des potions envers ce dernier. Qu'a cela ne tienne, ce soir, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce blondinet arrogant et mettre un terme à ce jeu débile, parole de Harry Potter !

****-x-x-****

Le silence régnait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Bien à l'abri des regards derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur la carte du Maraudeur, elle-même éclairée par un mince faisceau de lumière venant du bout de sa baguette. Il était pas loin de 23h et un point en particulier avait toute son attention sur le vieux parchemin disposé contre ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le marqueur de Drago Malefoy immobile depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, dans le couloir du quatrième étage – encore! - en compagnie d'un autre élève dont Harry n'avait jamais vu ni entendu le nom. C'était étrange … Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? Pourquoi Malefoy traînait-il aussi longtemps avec ce type ? Etait-il de Serpentard ? Des tas de questions envahissaient soudainement l'esprit du gryffondor et bientôt il soupirait d'agacement alors qu'il se levait, fourrait sa carte dans la poche de sa veste et quittait la pièce aussi silencieusement que son humeur exécrable due au serpentard lui permettait. Potter réagissait toujours trop vivement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago et cette réalité l'irrita d'autant plus alors qu'il quittait précipitamment la tour des rouge et or et, un œil sur la carte, se dirigeait en direction de Malefoy et son mystérieux acolyte n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Pourquoi avait-il la subite envie de virer ni plus ni moins ce type qui semblait accaparer toute l'attention du vert et argent ? C'était insensé !

Lorsqu'il parvint au couloir adjacent celui des deux autres, il se fit plus discret et se colla au mur en pierres afin de jeter un œil ; mieux valait analyser un minimum la situation avant de se jeter comme un bourrin dans la... QUE ? ! Une petite minute ! Harry manqua de s'étouffer devant la scène s'offrant à lui : Malefoy avait acculé l'autre garçon contre le mur, un bras de part et d'autre de son visage et lui offrait un sourire en tout et pour tout à la limite de l'érotisme. Un sourire purement indécent. Parfait. Électrique. Sexy au possible... QUOI ? Harry secoua la tête avec force ! Il ne venait pas de dire qu'il trouvait le sourire de Malefoy sexy, hein ? NON, bien sûr que NON ! Malefoy et sexy dans la même phrase relevaient de l'impossibilité physique à ce que ce soit la vérité... ! Du moins pour lui !

Et pourtant... L'autre, à en juger par la couleur de sa robe, un serdaigle visiblement, plutôt agréable à l'œil, ne semblait pas détester... Non, il semblait même apprécier le spectacle que lui offrait le serpentard. Lequel serpentard venait de se rapprocher un peu plus, calant son genou entre les jambes de l'autre garçon sans cesser de le dévorer des yeux tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Les faits étaient là, Malefoy allait dévorer ce garçon, dans tous les sens du terme... Harry se sentit soudain excité ; une vile chaleur s'emparait de chaque recoins de son corps à mesure qu'il dardait ses yeux verts sur le corps du serpentard collé ainsi à l'autre. L'évidence lui sauta alors à la gorge telle un animal : Malefoy était Tentation.

De son côté, le vert et argent jubilait. Oh oui, il jubilait délicieusement ! Son petit manège fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes : Potter était là, à l'angle du couloir, pas discret pour un sou et ne semblait pas enclin à partir. Mieux, le fait que la tête brune ne cessait d'apparaitre contre la pierre par intermittence montrait que visiblement le spectacle ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était PARFAIT. Bientôt, il pourrait abandonner ce type inintéressant au possible et qui avait de l'espoir à revendre pour recommencer à s'amuser avec Potter, lequel Potter le trainerait encore une fois dans _leur_ salle de peur de se faire prendre. Oups, il avait dit « leur » ? Bon peu importe... le fait étant que bientôt Potter sortirait de ses gonds et ferait irruption dans le couloir avec cette attitude de troll le caractérisant. Charmant programme en perspective. Poussant ainsi le vice un peu plus loin, le blond passa sa langue contre ses lèvres et pencha un peu plus son buste vers l'autre qui émit un hoquet de surprise et de contentement quand la bouche du blond disparut dans son cou... De son côté, un frisson intégral parcourut le corps du survivant alors qu'il fixait les deux jeunes gens, oubliant de revenir à sa place contre le mur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement et il laissa échapper un juron.

_« Non mais et puis quoi encore ? A quoi il joue ce connard de... ! »_

Ne réfléchissant plus outre mesure, le brun abandonna toute réserve et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les deux autres. Le petit serdaigle poussa un petit cri en apercevant Potter se diriger vers eux, la colère déformant ses traits et repoussa légèrement le vert et argent qui dès lors essaya de dissimuler du mieux qu'il put, l'immense sourire satisfait prenant place sur son visage. Enfin la partie pouvait commencer, hé hé hé.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ? » Beugla le brun en parvenant vers les deux autres.

Drago adopta une mine frôlant l'indifférence et consentit à jeter un regard vers le survivant alors qu'il croisait ses bras avec cette désinvolture lui étant propre. Harry nota qu'il n'avait même pas l'air ennuyé de s'être fait prendre de la sorte en pleine séance de tripotage notoire.

« Tiens Potter, quelle surprise. On s'est perdu ? Fit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Il t'a forcé ? » S'enquit aussitôt ce dernier en ignorant royalement le blond et s'adressant à l'autre type dont le nom lui était encore complètement inconnu.

Malefoy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu vois le mal partout, Potty...

- Avec toi toujours ! Cracha le dit-Potty en lui lançant un regard le plus noir possible. Plus rien ne m'étonne te concernant, Malefoy. »

Les deux princes de Poudlard se fixaient sans sourciller et Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant le mince sourire espiègle prenant place sur les lèvres du serpentard. La situation semblait visiblement l'amuser et lui rageait, bataillant désormais pour ne pas lui fiche son poing dans la figure dans la minute. Le serdaigle quant à lui, pauvre témoin du spectacle, ne pipait mot alors que son regard oscillait entre les deux protagonistes lui faisant face puis voyant que sa présence n'était vraisemblablement plus indispensable – les deux jeunes hommes allaient probablement en venir aux mains incessamment sous peu - , se retira sans demander son reste. Le silence revint quelques secondes avant que le blond ne le brise alors, la voix amusée :

« Tu me traînes pas dans une salle de classe vide, hm ?

- Tu ne joue pas au petit préfet modèle ? Siffla le brun en arquant un sourcil.

- Pas ce soir, non... Répondit le préfet d'une voix las.

- C'était qui ce type ? Grogna t-il en continuant de le dévisager avec force, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. »

La réponse avait été donnée avec tellement de flegme. Harry écarquilla vivement les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Tu... P-pardon ? Tu flirtes avec des gens sans connaître leurs noms ? De mieux en mieux. »

Drago fit mine de réfléchir, levant le nez au plafond.

« Ouais, je sais pas. Il était mignon...

- Tu... Tu es gay, Malefoy ? »

Ah. Enfin. La discussion devenait amusante, songea le blond en reportant son regard sur son vis-à-vis qui visiblement rosissait à vue d'œil tout en s'évertuant à rester d'un semblant de neutralité. Même s'il s'amusait pas mal en essayant de débrider le Potter sobre et prude, il lui fallait avouer que le Potter saoul et chaud bouillant lui aurait plu en cet instant. En d'autres termes, le langage du corps aurait pris le pas sur la parlotte inutile. Merde, c'était tellement évident qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air dans la soirée, pensa Drago en soupirant devant un Potter qui l'observait, encore incertain. C'était tellement évident que le blond songea fortement à envoyer paitre ses idées de laisser Potter s'embourber tout seul comme un grand et de prendre les commandes... Mais non. Il fallait résister. Il fallait laisser Potter faire ou du moins le laisser songer qu'il allait faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. C'était ça le but, après tout.

« Par Salazar, Potter est homophobe en plus d'être gay ! Tu donnes dans la psychologie inversée, mon petit Potty ?

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas... Je... »

Malefoy ricana.

« Tu n'es pas gay ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu m'as donné la nuit dernière, hu hu. Tu as dis, si je me souviens bien...

- A-arrête !

- Je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : ...

- La ferme, Malefoy !

- _« J'ai vraiment envie de toi là, Malefoy … »_. Ah ben oui, on dirait que je me souv... »

_« TROP prévisible »_ chantonna le blond pour lui-même alors qu'il se faisait une nouvelle fois traîné dans le couloir en direction de la fameuse salle de classe désaffectée. Une fois tous deux à l'intérieur, la porte à nouveau magiquement verrouillée, Potter plaqua Drago contre le mur le plus proche, ancrant ses yeux verts assombris par la colère dans les iris grisâtres assombris eux par l'amusement. C'en était trop, il allait coller une beigne maison à cet enfoiré de serpentard et enfin clore ce pour quoi il était venu !

« Avant que tu en viennes à prôner les excès de virilité, Potter, j'aimerais te faire remarquer une chose...

- Ta gueule ! Tu parles trop, j'en ai assez de t'entendre déblatérer à longueur de temps, Malefoy !

- Hum, oui... C'est effectivement ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière également... »

BIM. Le poing du brun vint s'écraser contre la joue du blond. Un joli hématome vint aussitôt y prendre place alors que le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Harry resserra sa prise contre son col et approcha un peu plus son corps contre le sien, ce qui fit alors réagir le serpentard qui tourna aussitôt son visage vers celui du brun.

« Je te déteste, Malefoy. Tu es un gigantesque connard, prétentieux, narcissique, arrogant, désinvolte … Et je ne te supporte pas ! Cette attitude... Ton attitude m'inspire le dégoût et... J-je ne veux plus que tu parles de la nuit dernière, tu entends ? Plus jamais ! C'était un accident et ton attitude cette nuit là m'intime à penser que tu restes définitivement une raclure qui profite des moments de faiblesses des autres pour les rabaisser plus bas que terre ! Tu es un bel enfoiré, Malefoy ! »

Le gryffondor avait déblatéré sa tirade d'une traite et s'évertuait désormais à dévisager de plus belle son homologue en tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration à peu près normal. Pendant ce temps, le vert et argent avait amené sa main contre sa joue douloureuse et s'attelait à la masser avec flegme.

« C'est bon, fini Potter ?

- O-oui...

- D'accord. Non parce que, si tu me permets bien évidemment, Fit-il en papillonnant des yeux. Ce que je voulais te faire remarquer tout à l'heure c'est que hum...

- Qu-quoi ?

- Et bien, tu bandes. »

Le survivant poussa aussitôt un cri étranglé et tenta de se dégager du blond mais ce dernier le retint par le bras en ricanant. Visiblement Drago devait penser que l'autre avait son compte niveau honte puisqu'il ramena lourdement le corps du brun contre le sien.

« J'ai jamais dis que ça me dérangeait, hm.. » Gloussa t-il en posant ses mains contre les hanches collées aux siennes.

Tout le corps du rouge et or était en alerte. Il rêvait là ? ! Bien sûr qu'il rêvait, il ne bandait pas pour Malefoy ! Pire, ce dernier ne venait pas de dire qu'il aimait ça ! Et il n'était pas en train de le peloter dans les règles de l'art !

« Malefoy... Attends, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, je ne … Nhhh

- Ma patience a des limites, mon petit Potty...

- A-arrête de m'appeler comme ça, putain !

- Arrête de me faire attendre. C'est donnant-donnant. »

Le brun laissa malencontreusement échapper un soupir d'aise alors que les doigts du serpentard se faufilaient sous sa veste, venant flatter sa peau nue frissonnante. La caresse, sensuelle, lui vrillait les sens... Il pouvait sentir son membre pulser contre son sous-vêtement. C'était tellement bon de sentir le corps du vert et argent contre le sien, tellement grisant, tellement...

« Non ! On peut pas ! Tu n'es pas... C'est quoi le plan, te foutre de moi au petit déjeuner ? » Souffla le rouge et or en se dégageant soudan vivement.

Le blond soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Okay. Bon viens avec moi, on se casse d'ici. Grogna ce dernier en déverrouillant la porte et saisissant l'autre par le poignet.

- Quoi ? Pour aller où ? ! … Et tu t'imagines que je vais te suivre sagement, lâche-moi !

- C'est justement parce que je sais que tu ne va pas me suivre sagement que je te tiens, crétin. Maintenant, arrête de brailler, tu vas rameuter Rusard et contente-toi de la boucler jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. Enfin... Sans vouloir vous commander, votre éminence Potterienne.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène à la fin ? Répond, connard !

- Dans ma chambre de préfet.

- P-pardon ? Tu crois que je vais entrer dans... Dans ta chambre ? ! Laisse-moi rire ! Lâche-moi, merde ! »

Drago poussa un juron avant de plaquer durement le brun contre le mur et d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il plaça son genou entre les jambes du gryffondor qui poussa un soupir plaintif cependant que ses émeraudes dévisageaient son assaillant. Un rictus énigmatique prit place sur les lèvres du serpentard qui approcha son visage de l'oreille du gryffondor qui frissonna en sentant les lèvres douces et chaudes se coller contre sa peau.

« Bien sûr que j'y crois, Potter. Tu fantasmes sur moi depuis des lustres, ose dire le contraire... Et hum... ce que je sens contre ma cuisse étaye avec brio mes propos, sourit-il sadique en bougeant son genou de façon suggestive. Tu es dur. Je te fais de l'effet et ça tombe plutôt bien car le petit pote Potter complètement saoul a éveillé ma curiosité... Que dis-je ? Mon attention. C'est bien parce que j'aime jouer avec toi sinon je te violais sur place cette nuit, hum... Susurra t-il en faisant descendre ses lèvres dans le cou doré. Mais tu vois, abuser des petits sorciers noyés dans l'alcool, c'est pas tellement mon truc. Alors, je te pose la question, l'ultime question : es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir me suivre, présentement, pour terminer ce que nous, enfin que tu as commencé cette nuit hu hu, tout de suite, dans ma chambre ? Tu as dix secondes.. Non cinq pour avoir osé me foutre ton poing dans la gueule. A ce propos, j'ai la rancune tenace Potty, sourit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bref, Cinq... »

Drago se dégagea et commença le décompte, une main sur la hanche, les yeux rivés sur un Potter complètement abasourdi, les joues couleur tomate bien mûre, les yeux assombris par le tas d'émotions contradictoires qui livraient bataille en lui... Et surtout, les dires de Malefoy et l'image de ce dernier en train de le mater de façon hautement suggestive alors qu'il continuait sagement son décompte comme s'il énumérait les numéros du Loto – un jeu d'argent moldu.

« Quatre. »

Les yeux du blond semblaient le scanner de l'intérieur. Harry ressentit une nuées de picotements dans la peau là où le regard de l'autre s'attardait un peu trop. Il avait chaud, ses mains étaient moites à force d'être serrées, il était affreusement comprimé dans son pantalon... Et le regard orageux du serpentard s'étant ancré à une place stratégique de son anatomie pleinement éveillée n'aidait en rien... Merlin, il allait venir rien qu'en observant Malefoy le détaillant de la sorte, un mince sourire pervers planté sur ses lèvres.

« Trois... »

Ses lèvres... Parlons-en, tiens ! Elles étaient si parfaites... Si tentatrices. Harry se souvenait les avoir goûté la nuit dernière.. Si pleines, si douces.. et cette langue ! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le blond passa soudainement, avec une lenteur suggestive, sa langue tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il avait relevé les yeux vers le visage cramoisi du brun au bord de la rupture aussi bien mentale que physique.

_« Putain... Ce type est le Diable. Un démon tentateur... Il est … Il … »_

« Deux. »

Malefoy quant à lui s'amusait à détailler ainsi le corps de Potter. Il faut dire que le balafré était agréable à regarder avec ses cheveux ressemblant à un véritable nid de corbeau, ses yeux d'un vert profond, son allure élancée, finement musclée par le quidditch, ses joues rouge pivoine en cet instant... Un appel au viol dans toute sa splendeur le petit pote Potter, songea le blond en continuant à perdre son temps avec son décompte qu'il trouvait juste débile... Mais bon Potter était plutôt long à la détente, alors bon... Malefoy ne faisait ni plus ni moins que s'adapter à son interlocuteur.

« Un. Si tu pouvais nous empêcher de perdre notre temps à tous les deux, je te serais grée de te grouiller, Potty... »

En réalité, le brun ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il suivait du regard les yeux orageux et tantôt la direction qu'ils prenaient. Cette couleur bleue-grise... Elle était hypnotisante et lui Harry Potter se trouvait comme un serpent devant son charmeur.

« Zéro. Bon... A un d'ces quatre, Potter. » Déclara t-il alors, la voix ayant retrouvé tout son mépris et coupant le contact visuel alors qu'il fourrait les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier puis reprenait tranquillement cette fois-ci, sa marche.

Le survivant secoua la tête d'un air niais en comprenant enfin que les yeux du blond n'étaient plus braqués sur lui tels les phares d'une voiture sur un animal en pleine nuit. Mince, pourquoi Malefoy partait de la sorte ? Non ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Il voulait encore se noyer dans l'océan orageux de ces iris gris ! Il voulait... Il voulait... Il voulait plus ! Là, tout de suite. Et vite ! Balayant d'un revers de main, les pensées qui assaillaient à nouveau son cerveau, il se lança à la suite du blond duquel il saisit le poignet une fois parvenu à ses côtés, inversant ainsi les rôles et trainant un vert et argent dont le sourire pervers était étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ta chambre, c'est où ? Grogna t-il en se lançant au hasard dans les couloirs.

- Cachots. Quatrième couloir après la salle de potions, deuxième couloir après la salle commune des Serpentards, hu hu.»

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Etrangement, Malefoy ne broncha pas au fait de se faire secouer comme une salade dans les couloirs du château par un Potter visiblement excité à en juger par l'étrange lueur s'étant installé au fond de ses yeux devenus d'un vert très clair.

_« Très Serpentardesque... » _Ricana le blond pour lui-même.

Une fois parvenu à la chambre du blond, le gryffondor le relâcha, laissant celui-ci ouvrir la porte avant d'être traîné – encore ... - à l'intérieur par un survivant visiblement – trop – impatient. A peine la porte se fusse t-elle refermée que le brun le plaqua contre, fondant immédiatement sur les lèvres tentatrices. Drago sourit contre la bouche s'attelant à dévorer la sienne et entreprit d'ouvrir la veste de son assaillant et de la faire glisser au sol. Dans le même temps, une langue particulièrement frivole s'engouffrait entre ses lèvres et se collait à la sienne avec impétuosité. Hum, Potter était doué avec sa bouche, plus de doutes là-dessus... Il espérait désormais qu'il soit aussi actif avec cette dernière vers une autre partie de son anatomie pleinement éveillée elle aussi. Le brun semblait encore plus chaud bouillant que quand il était grisé par l'alcool et ça plaisait grandement à Malefoy qui passa ses mains sous le jean du survivant afin de venir caresser les fesses délicieusement rebondies ; comme il s'y attendait. Délicieux.

« C'était... C'était qui ce type ? » Souffla Potter en se mordant les lèvres alors que le blond lui malaxait les fesses avec gourmandise.

Malefoy secoua la tête et fondit dans le cou offert, collant ses lèvres sur la peau frissonnante, avide de caresses.

« Franchement. On-s'en-fout. Susurra t-il, continuant d'exciter le grain de peau.

- Mais je... Je veux savoir, nh !

- Serais-tu jaloux, Potter ? Hu hu.

- Tu rêves ! »

Le gryffondor avait répondu trop rapidement à son goût et d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque, ce qui ne manqua pas à chacun des deux. Potter le roi de la mauvaise foi était de retour... Et ça, ça avait le don d'amuser au plus haut point le serpentard. Le brun mettait un tel point d'honneur à cacher/éluder ses véritables ressentis. Typiquement Gryffondorien ça en revanche... Décidément, moitié-moitié le petit pote Potter. Délicieux, vraiment.

Pour toutes réponses, Drago retira ses mains qu'il dirigea vers l'avant du bassin de son homologue, venant caresser la virilité clairement tendue par dessus le jean. Harry poussa un soupir plaintif, son corps cherchant inconsciemment plus de contact encore avec cette main salvatrice.

« Si impatient, Potter... Ricana le blond en faisant sauter du bout des doigts l'unique bouton le séparant encore de l'objet tant convoité. Ça te dit qu'on continue sur le canapé ? Toujours sans vouloir te commander, cela va de soi. »

Visiblement, cette option plut à Potter puisqu'il trainait une fois de plus le blond vers le fond de la pièce, le poussant sans autre forme de cérémonie sur le canapé. Ce dernier tomba lourdement dans le fond du sofa et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une intense lueur lubrique lorsqu'un certain rouge et or grimpa sur ses genoux, frictionnant délicieusement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Avant toute autre continuation, les mains du brun, bien que légèrement tremblantes, mettaient un point d'honneur à délester le préfet de ses couches de vêtements superflues à commencer par sa robe de sorcier puis sa cravate et lentement, très lentement, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, Drago passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de son homologue afin de le lui enlever, ce qui ne tarda pas, Potter se retrouvant torse nu sous ses prunelles scrutatrices. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était des plus savoureuses. Et le gryffondor qui grognait en se dépatouillant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les boutons de chemises récalcitrants... le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire visant tout de même à se foutre de lui, quand même...

« Q-quoi, t'es pressé ? Grommela le rouge et or en lançant un regard torve à son vis-à-vis.

- Non. Absolument pas. J'aime te voir en pleine galère, mon petit Potty. C'est le spectacle le plus distrayant qui soit.

- Enfoiré ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te montrer un spectacle vraiment distrayant ! N'en perds pas une miette, surtout, saleté de serpentard ! »

Se faisant, le brun délaissa la chemise désormais ouverte et descendit du canapé, s'accroupissant au niveau du bas-ventre de son partenaire qui haussa un sourcil en avisant les prochaines minutes. Oh oui, la suite risquait de lui plaire grandement. Et il n'y manqua pas : Potter venait d'ouvrir son pantalon allègrement tendu et s'attelait à flatter l'entre-jambe fièrement dressée par dessus le tissu du boxer. Drago émit un soupir de contentement et s'enfonça d'avantage dans le sofa avant de soulever ses hanches afin de permettre au brun de faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Harry releva un court instant les yeux vers lui cependant qu'il lui répondait par un sourire pervers et abaissa le sous-vêtement, libérant le membre gorgé de désir. Avec des gestes peu assurés, il enroula délicatement ses doigts autour de la chair échaudée et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient qui arrachèrent un soupir supplémentaire au blond qui – et c'était le cas de le dire – ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Un intense frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand le brun donna un premier coup de langue sur son sexe puis bientôt il apposait ses mains dans la chevelure noire désordonnée alors que Potter venait de le prendre en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la hampe dressée. C'était divin... Il confirmait sans vergognes : Potter était doué avec sa bouche et c'était tout à SON honneur puisque présentement le sexy brun lui faisait la gâterie du siècle. Il allait venir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, couplé au fait que le rouge et or avait accéléré le rythme...

« Hmmm … Viens là, Potter »

Le concerné cessa son activité et obéit, venant à nouveau se loger sur les genoux du blond qui n'attendit plus outre mesure pour le déshabiller et le préparer sommairement. La grimace de douleur inscrite sur le visage du gryffondor quant à l'intrusion en lui s'envola rapidement pour faire place à une expression de plaisir naissant tandis que Drago s'évertuait à venir flatter un point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Jugeant qu'il était suffisamment préparé, le blond invoqua une bouteille de lubrifiant qui se déplaça jusqu'au canapé grâce à un « accio » et en versa une quantité généreuse dans le creux de sa main qu'il enduisit ensuite sur son sexe. Potter observait la scène en se mordant la lèvre quant à la vision s'offrant à lui et la suite des festivités... Malefoy était un véritable appel à la débauche.

« Viens sur moi, Potty... Le provoqua le blond en un sourire pervers, oscillant entre le regard vert brillant et le bas de son propre ventre.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... Drago » répliqua le brun en affichant lui aussi un sourire lubrique qui envoya aussitôt une nuée de frissons dans le bas-ventre du préfet.

C'était au tour de Harry de sourire lorsqu'une chair charnue se plaqua durement contre ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux ; Les langues n'avaient de cesse de s'entortiller durement et amenant le corps du brun contre le sien, ce dernier s'abaissa lentement sur le membre tendu, s'empalant doucement dessus. Potter émit un son étouffé contre les lèvres de son partenaire quand son sexe s'insinua profondément en lui. La sensation bien que douloureuse au début n'en fut que plus grisante par la suite ; Drago venait d'amorcer ses coups de bassin et lui-même avait pris appui sur le haut du canapé, s'élançant vivement sur le sexe palpitant, au bord de la rupture tandis que le blond s'était emparé de son sexe, le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de reins.

« Si étroit, Potter... Hmmmm.. Haa oui...

- Hnn.. Haan, je vais... Je vais..

- Moi aussi... »

Un dernier coup de reins fit venir le blond qui se deverssa dans son partenaire en un soupir rauque, suivi de peu par le rouge et or qui se répandit contre son ventre et se laissa aussitôt retomber contre le corps du vert et argent... Harry était LOIN. Incroyablement loin. Il venait de passer le premier et le plus torride des moments de sa vie -sexuelle- avec son ennemi de toujours... Non vraiment, les habitudes étaient faîtes pour être chamboulées songea t-il alors qu'il était toujours perché, flottant quelque part au fabuleux pays de la luxure. Malefoy était Luxure.

« Hey Potter... J'ai une bouteille ou deux de Firewhisky qui traine, ça te dit .. ? » Souffla un blond à la respiration saccadée et au sourire finement lubrique qu'il devinait contre son cou.

De l'utilité du Firewhisky, disait-on donc...

****-x-x-****

Hermione observait le petit manège semi-discret des deux princes de Poudlard qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir afin d'entrer en cours de Potions. La tension sexuelle était à son comble et visiblement seul Ron était encore à la ramasse de ce côté là... TOUT LE MONDE avait compris que depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes avait... Comment dire ? Légèrement changé. Ceci dit, les deux concernés n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, entrant dans leur monde dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Harry laissa alors échapper un juron.

« Je... j'ai mal à la tête. Je vais à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à ses ami(e)s de répondre, le brun quittait le couloir en gratifiant le blond d'un coup d'épaule bien senti. Ce que personne ou presque – gloire à Granger ! - ne remarqua c'est que bien évidemment, le brun se dirigeait bizarrement vers le quatrième couloir des cachots... Étrange histoire. Bien sûr, la jeune femme ne fut nullement étonnée de constater également que quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme blond prenait lui aussi la même direction prétextant qu'il devait se rendre à sa chambre afin d'y palier à un quelconque oubli d'affaires...

Sincèrement... Si Potter était le roi de la mauvaise foi, Malefoy était assurément au même stade que lui, hu hu.

****Fin****


End file.
